A Surprising Turn of Events: A Love Story
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: A Gift for my little sister, has character death and a bunch of OCs. A Jacob Black/OC ficcy. Rater for language and other possibilities
1. Chapter 1

This is a story for my little sister (Rachel) and is written with her help

This is a story for my little sister (Rachel) and is written with her help. Characters may be OoC and I will be using a bunch of OC, including but no limited to Rachel and myself. There will be character death, if you absolutely love Jasper and Alice as a couple then don't read this. Flames will be deleted and sneered at as this is for my sister, not you folks. However pleasant criticism is always welcome, as is praise ;) Cheers

Oh and I only own the BlackRock Coven, Kelly, Rachel and any other OCs.

Rachel looked out the car window, watching as the trees flew past. "So why are we going here again Kelly?"

" Because I wanted to check out the area, get a feel for the local wild areas and the local peoples before we have our Solstice Celebration here." Kelly's dark eyes shifted to meet her blue-green gaze, "Why, is something wrong?"

She sunk lower into her seat and pulled out her iPod, "It's so boring!" Rachel jammed the headphones into her ears, turning the music on loudly. She didn't need to see her sister to know that Kelly had rolled her eyes.

The dark red Miada flew past the trees of Washington state, Kelly was enjoying both the senery and the silence. Rachel had slipped into a light slumber about a mile back, Kelly evaluated her little sister from the corner of her eye. She hated to admit it, but her sister was pretty as hell, a fact of which she was terribly jealous.

The blonde of Rachel's hair was natural and pretty enough for women to kill for, in the weak sunlight it shone like white gold. Her eyes, a bright blue-green, got young men gushing in a single glance and her skin was a pretty pale golden tan, light but still sun-kissed. She even made the sloppy pink sweatshirt, the Happy bunny night shorts and the pink flip flops she wore look sexy. She was taller than Kelly by a good five inches, she stood at 5'7" to Kelly's 5'2", was skinny but still curvy enough to look damn good. Worst of all Rachel was only 17 years old, the world was simply not fair.

Kelly was still eying her sister when she noticed a bitter-sweet burning smell. Her head whipped around to look at the front of her car. "Oh SHIT!" she roared. Smoke billowed out from under her hood and she began cussing up a storm. Rachel, of corse, woke up.

"What! What's wrong?!" Her voice was high and slightly paniced.

"The bloody radiator, we're out of coolant." Kelly growled, heading for the exit of the highway, it was marked "La Push".

"Didn't you check it before we left!" Rachel squealed.

"Yes, Yes I did, but I also have a container of some in the trunk for my "Save a Road Trip" Kit." Kelly reassured her sister, the blonde was a little prone to panic, silly Libra. The car gave a violent shudder and Rachel screamed, even Kelly felt herself pale a little. "Obviously it sprang a huge leak, we'll just pull over and I'll see if I have a spare part." The car gave a final, horribly violent shudder and died just outside a small mechanic's shop in the tiny little town.

The two looked around, "Looks like an Indian Rez," muttered Kelly, her eyes darting about, "Well come on Kiddo, lets get this figured out." As they slid from the car Kelly noted six young men, seemingly siblings from the look of them, watching them. Their hair was dark, their skin a glistening copper streached across bodies contored with well defined muscle. She felt a little thrill of pleasure and fear shoot through her. They were lovely, but they were magic and probably dangerous.

Jacob Black watched as the beautiful red Miada shuddered to a halt outside his shop. The driver, a short but attractive dark-haired woman, glanced his way before turning to the pretty blonde passenger. Jake felt his whole body go onto red alert. She was beautiful even in her panic. Her eyes were wide but shone brilliantly, her white gold hair fell about her in waves that played with the light breeze. She was cute as hell.

It took only one look to determine their problem, radiator issues were the most likely cause of sweet smelling smoke clouds. He sauntered over, head high. They were just lifting the hood when he reached them. "You ladies are going to need a hand with that radiator, good thing you made it to my shop. Best mechanic in all of La Push and Forks."

Rachel felt warm all over when the cocky voice reached her ears. She turned to see an exquisetly attractive man, maybe 22 years old, leaning against Kelly's car. His longer black hair was held in a pony tail and his coppery face was warmed by his large smile. Every fiber of her being screamed, "Oh Mama Mia!" He was lovely.

But his words were processed in her mind and her smile turned instantly into a scowl. "Oh We are are we?" She replied, her voice clipped in an attempt to cover her rage, the man was huge after all. "I'll have you know Kelly can fix this, easy. And I resent that you think that just because we have breasts and lack… umm… man bits…"

She felt Kelly's hand fall on her arm, staying her further comments. Kelly's voice was as sweet as sugar when she said "What my dear little sister means," Kelly paused to give her a steady look which caused her to blush, "is that while we thank you for your kind offer we'd like it better if you shoved it up your ass."

Rachel smiled broadly as the man's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. She turned her back to him as Kelly walked calmly to the trunk to fetch what she would need. The people around her had laughed a little at her comment on Kelly's ability but they silenced quickly when Kelly began pulling from the trunk a set of ramps for the wheels, the spare jug of coolant, a long piece of radiator hose, and the tool kit.

It took Kelly less than twenty minutes to fix the car, of that time Rachel handed her the tools she requested and watched the man who had tried to help them. She felt a little bad about their reaction. As Kelly was packing back up she walked over to him.

"Umm… Look, I wanted to say…" she paused when his dark eyes turned to meet hers, 'He is so hott' she thought before continuing, "I wanted to apologize for over reacting like that. You were an ass but we didn't have to be bitches about not needing your help."

He looked at her for a moment more with those dark, dark eyes before nodding and sticking out his hand, "I'm Jake, you are?"

She smiled and took his hand, shaking, it was incredibly warm, "I'm Rachel, and my big sister is Kelly."

"You going to be in the area for a while Rachel?" he asked, and she saw the playful glint in his eye.

"Maybe, we're going to be camping with our family sometime next month. We're scoping out great places." She glanced away from him, trying not to blush too much.

"Maybe I can give you a hand there, we know the area better than anyone. And you might need a guide, it can be a little tricky out here." His smile was warm and sweet, not at all cocky.

"Maybe, I'll let Kelly know." She turned away and pulled her hair into a pony tail, knowing he'd see the small tattoo just behind her right ear.

Kelly watched Rachel walk away from the supernatural being. She didn't want to scare her little sister but she had to make the guy understand that hurting her sister was not an option. She walked over to him and his friends, all of whom were as unnatural as he was. "Ok look," her voice was low but she knew they all could hear her just fine, "My sister doesn't know this but I do. You're supernatural, and dangerous. If any of you harm even a single hair on her head then you will find out what it means to have the High Priestess of the BlackRock Coven out for your blood." She knew her eyes flashed with power, that her body shimmered with the heat of her gift, "It will be an extremely unpleasant feeling, but happily it will not last for long." She turned on her heel and left not waiting for a reply.


	2. Jasper

Ch 2

Ch 2

The wind moved through the trees, the rustling soothing to Jasper's nerves. The solitude soothed him, but nothing could quite relieve the pain in his chest. His Alice, his pretty, perfect little Alice was gone from this world. She had been gone for over a year, having passed in the fight with Victoria. It was a year ago that he received the letter. The folded paper was in his pocket, it seemed to burn his leg.

He could recall the words with out looking at the paper.

"Jasper, This may seem odd but I write this letter to you at the beset of Alice. Allow me to explain. Two nights ago I had a dream about a woman named Alice, she asked me to write to you and tell you something as she is now dead. She says that 'Carlise is right.' I do not know what that means but se assured me that you would. Also she says this. 'You were my perfect match, but that does not mean that I was yours. I want you to not close your self off to the world because of me. I believe that you will find another love, who will be your perfect match and you will be hers.' I hope that you find solace in her words, and I am sorry for your loss."

The words had helped, but nothing could relieve the pain that had lodged in his chest. He had left and he refused to return home to Forks. Carlise called once a week to check up with him, he knew his family was worried about him but he could not being himself to return. He could not go home, at home he felt himself moving on with his existence; he felt the pain slowly dissipating and it made him feel horrible that he was moving on, without Alice.

His phone rang, the shrill sound shattering the perfect silence. He flipped open the offending contraption, hearing his would-be father's voice. "Yes?"

"We have a problem. The La Push wolves called. There's a strange woman here, she's been threatening the wolves with magic they say." Carslie's voice was calm, as always, but he could tell his 'Father' was worried.

"I'm on my way," he said, equally coolly but inside his heart broke. He would be moving on with his life, saying goodbye to Alice. He shut the phone and turned south. Taking a breath he broke into a run, the air whipping around his face, playing with his hair. It would be only two days before he arrived home, though he was in the wilds of northern Canada the trip would be very short.

Two days later he walked through the Cullen's door. Emmet laughed and greeted him with a firm "pat" on the back, Esme hugged him tightly, her eyes were bright. The joy of his family seeped into his mind and he felt his spirits rising. Carlise walked in, smiling, "So this young woman had a run in with the wolves and she threatened them with a painful death. That wouldn't be an issue except that she knew they were supernaturals and threatened them with magical deaths." Japser felt his eyes widen a little. "Yes it is a little disconcerting, isn't it," his father said, smiling. "But I'm not sure if she's going to be a big problem, she's not a local. And as far as I know they've left the area, I saw them this morning heading south. I didn't get a chance to call you."

He shrugged, knowing he would not be allowed to leave now he was home. Esme was too pleased by his return, and he had forgotten how pleasant it was to be with his family. "It's fine," he assured them, though he was not sure he believed it, "I was on my way home anyway." Edward gave him a level look, telling him he had red his mind and knew he was lying his ass off. He grinned wryly in return.


	3. Vampire Meets Witch

CH 3

CH 3

The moon was almost full when Kelly went for a long walk in the forests. She took a deep breath and called up the magic in her. It came to her like a raging river, frothing and powerful. It engulfed her and for the smallest moment she felt like she was drowning. Then the magic washed away and she stood on four paws. She shook out her reddish-brown fur and gave a laughing bark of joy. The feeling of freedom made her giddy and, ignoring the danger of being in unknown territory, alone, she ran.

The woods fell past her, it became the green and silver blur that meant so little. The only thing that mattered was the free, wild joy of running. She paid no heed to anything around her, and it almost got her killed.

She ran into the open of a clearing and almost missed the seven human forms standing stock still, watching her. She came to a halt, her ears perked forward, her body quivering. Their sent pervaded her joy-fogged mind; the sweet sent was almost too strong, too cold, half burning her nose. She instantly recognized the sent, this was a vampire coven, a large one. She barked once.

A male, with a plesant face and kind, golden eyes, walked forward. She barked once again, baring her teeth in warning. He halted. "You're on our land my dear, your pack should have taught you better. Now run along home." His voice was kind too, almost soothing. Underneath his vampire smell he smelled of antiseptic and dried blood. A doctor maybe?

Her body quivered but she held her ground. In deference to his obvious leadership she dipped her head, keeping her eyes on him. She watched him smile slightly. "She's a little small, even for a girl, don't ya think?" The voice came from a tall, very muscular male, his hair cropped close, he was ridiculously attractive, in fact they all were. He took a step closer, she backed up a step.

"You're right," a third male took a step forward, his amber eyes shone in the light, he was the only one standing without a female close at hand, "And she doesn't stink." His voice held a grin. She snarled at his comment. 'I smell great thank you very much asshole,' she thought angrily. She wached as their expressions shifted from curiuosity to shock. 'Oh shit, I projected that?' She thought again.

"Yes, yes we did hear that." Said the fourth male. He was golden headed, his eyes the color of liquid topaz. He tipped his head in mild confusion. "But I can't hear you now."

She bared her teeth and backed up, knowing what was coming. He took a single step forward and was, quite suddenly, right beside her. She bolted just in time, his hands barely missing her. Sadly she bolted right into the third male's arms. She struggled wildly, snarling. Finally she turned just enough to sink her teeth into his arm, he hissed at her in pain. She felt her panic rising and was suddenly very cold.

She looked down at herself to find she was nude, and very human. "Eepp!" The male dropped her like a hot brick and she tried to cover herself up. The male with the kind eyes shrugged out of his shirt, a blue button down, and handed it to her. She slid into it gratefully. "Thank you," she murmured, raising her eyes to meet his.

"You're very welcome, m'dear, but I think it's best if you explain yourself." She could hear the order in his voice, but he was not threatening her. It was a blow to her pride but concented.

"I… I am Kelly Adams, High Preistess of the BlackRock coven." She held herself just a little straighter, her head held a little higher, "I am a shapeshifter and it was such a lovely night I went for a run. I did not mean to intrude on your territory, I did not come across any scent markings so I assumed it was unclaimed."

"Do you intend to claim it?" The woman who spoke was the most beautiful thing Kelly had ever seen. She was tall, with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes, she held on to the largest male.

Kelly met her cold eyes and scowled at her, "No, no I don't. I was just going for a run, my sister and I are camping around here. She was sleeping and I felt it was safe enough to leave her for a while."

"You're her protector?" The male who stood alone stepped closer now, his eyes a dark golden, almost black.

"Yes," she met his eyes, knowing the danger he posed, "She is both my little sister and a member of my coven, I would do anything for her." She knew her stance said, 'If you try I WILL kill you.'

Jasper felt the urge to smile, the small woman was fearless. She knew what they were, that much was obvious, but she met them head on. He had to admire that. It was that fact that helped him hold his hunger in check. Her pulse throbbed in her neck as her heart pounded in her chest. The flush that graced her cheeks was visible in the silver light. He startled even himself when he offered her his hand, "I am Jasper."

He watched her as she eyed his hand cautiously before taking it and shaking his hand. Her small hand was warm and slightly rough from hard work. "I assume that the exchange of names means you won't be eating me tonight." Her bold words startled a laugh out of his family and he felt the tension in the air disapate. He felt her fear drain away into a relaxed comfort.

Carslie pulled the girl toward a collection of large turned over tree trunks. She sat with his 'Father' and began to talk with his family. He could feel her caution, but she was as relaxed as he assumed was possible. He took the opportunity to take a good look at her.

Her dark brown hair was shot with red and gold and cropped fairly close to her head in a very stylish cut. Her eyes were brown but shone slightly golden in the light. She was short, almost the same height as Bella, but she was endowed with a good many curves. Her skin had a slightly sun-bronzed look. He hated to admit it but she looked rather attractive in his father's shirt. It was too big for her, by far, but she made it look good. A dark part of his mind, the same part that was begging for him to drag her into the woods a little ways and sink his teeth into her soft throat, conjured up a mental image of her in one of his shirts. An image he liked far too much for his liking.

He watched his brother, Edward, eye her with curiosity. He could sense his brother's agitation, and he assumed that Edward could not read the girl's mind. He too felt on edge around her, her emotions were vibrant, but under tight control. He could feel them but, like Alice, they did not grate on him as did the emotion's of all others. They comforted him, soothed the anger and pain from his being. Realizing this he was shaken to his core.

She raised her eyes to his and, seeing his gaze, blushed. He smiled. He wanted to remain but his hunger gnawed on him and he was finding it harder and harder to refuse his baser desires. "I'll see you around." He said in as collected a voice as possible. When his family nodded to him he turned and ran into the forest, away from all humans.

"Where is he going?" Kelly saw the vampire, Jasper, leave in a blur and felt her fear return.

"Oh," said the beautiful Esme, "He's going hunting."

Kelly was sure she paled. "Look it's late, I've got to run. It was nice meeting you." She removed the shirt she wore and shifted in almost the same instant. Turning on her heel she ran into the dark forest, toward her sleeping sister.

When she arrived at their campsite she was relieved to find it undisturbed and smelling vampire-free. She shifted to human and unzipped the tent. Seeing her sleeping sister she felt her heart rate return to normal. She slipped into her sleeping bag and felt the effects of her magic usage immediately. Her body shut down as soon as her head touched the pillow and she was dead to the world.

Jasper returned four hours later to find his family scattered about the house. Esme, Edward and Bella were sitting in the main room, discussing the young witch. "She's surprisingly pretty, Jake didn't say a thing about her looks just how scary she was. I was picturing someone rather plain." Bella said laughing.

"Yes," Edward said, smiling slyly at his wife, "she was very pretty." Jasper watched as Bella's eyes narrowed. Edward was feigning ignorance of her annoyance until she grasped his arm and pulled him from the room muttering something about 'idiotic vampire pain in the ass' and 'I'll show you pretty'. Edward was loving every moment of it. Jasper could tell.

Beause he was alone the feeling of love and desire that filled the house made him feel empty and slightly ill. He walked out of the house and back into the woods if only to be free of the suddenly suffocating atmosphere.

It startled him when he found himself following the scent of the wolf/witch Kelly. Her scent was a strange but pleasing blend of wild things, the woods, and apples. He followed it to the small clearing that held a small tent and twin beating hearts, both slow and steady with sleep. He wanted to talk to the Witch without his bloodlust clouding his judgement. It was perhaps a bad idea, she would tempt him no matter how sated with animal blood he was, but he wanted to try. She intrigued him, for good or bad.

Two hours later he heard one heart speed up slightly. Dawn had broken an hour before, but the sun had not broken the cloud cover. When the dark haired witch tumbled out of the tent he fought the urge to laugh. She wore a fire engine red button down and a pair of black underwear, her feet were bare as she stumbled from the tent and made her way to the firepit. The fire had died long ago and she bore no matches, he wondered how she was going to light the fire.

He watched as the witch, Kelly, grabbed a log from a pile and toss it into the pit. She turned her back to it and as she stumbled away from the pit she flicked her fingers at the log. A ball of fire about the size of a softball flew from her fingertips and splashed onto the log, igniting it instantly. She paid the now merry fire and set a pot of water to boil. She had settled into a folding chair when she noticed him. She stood with a half scream before recognizing him. He felt her flash of fear and he felt it seep slowly away into vague caution. Her eyes, however, showed how fearful she truly was.

"I wanted to talk with you," he murmured, trying to look as harmless as possible so as to put her at ease. "I mean you no harm." He lifted his now liquid topaz eyes to meet her frightened golden-brown gaze. "I've had my fill for tonight and can now talk rationally."

Her chin raised slightly, he knew she was remembering that she was the head of a powerful family, and he was not. "Sure," she said with mock casualness, "what do you want to talk about?" She moved the boiling water from the fire and began to make a cup of tea, "Do you mind?" she asked, indicating the drink.

"No, no, you need to have breakfast." He understood it rationally, even if it smelled vile. He watched as she removed a small jug of milk from an icebox, mixing a small amount into her tea. "I want to know," he said puling the old letter from his pocket, "Why the scent of woods, wild things, and apples clings to both this letter and you." He handed her the letter, noticing that her heart rate increased when he neared her.

She opened it and flinched slightly. "Well I didn't realize you were that Jasper," she said calmly as she could manage. "Obviously I wrote it." She handed it back to him, her hand withdrawing from his as swiftly as humanly possible.

"How did you know?" He asked her, his voice kind, trying to soothe her with his gift. It did not seem to have affected her. Her fear became even more pronounced, but bearable.

"I… like I said she came to me in a dream." He knew she was lying and he glared, she flinched and gulped. "Fine," she snapped her fear morphing to anger, "I had a vision. The day she died, before she passed, she came to me in a spirit form. I was working in a magic circle and she was drawn to it. She did not have much time to explain so it took me a few months to track both her and you down enough to get it to you."

He heard a second heart begin to speed up and he turned his head to look toward the tent. He watched as a tall, slim blonde crawled from the tent. She was half asleep it seemed as she walked toward Kelly and half-fell into the chair beside her sister. Kelly handed the blonde the second cup of tea. The blonde grunted and accepted the tea. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the blonde slowly woke up mentally. She looked atJasper and smiled slyly. She turned to her sister.

"I KNEW it!" The blonde's voice hit a high not than almost made him wince. "You sly bitch," she said to her sister, "you did sneak out last night! And you met someone!" She turned on Jasper, her eyes bright and happy, "Well you look cute enough, obviously if you hurt my sister I'll beat you." She smiled broadly as she rose and turned to the dark-haired witch. "So can I borrow the car? I'll go to town and get some groceries and hit the local watering hole." He knew she had something else planned and from her look so did Kelly.

The dark haired woman sighed and tossed the little blonde a set of car keys. "You break it, you die." Her words were only half-joking and the blonde nodded solemnly before squealing with joy.

"Thank you, thank you!" she kissed her sisters cheek and dashed into the tent to dress. Five minutes later she was dashing into the trees wearing a pair of tight jeans and a cute red tank top.

Kelly sighed. "If she hooks up with that Indian guy I'll kick his ass up and down the road and lock her in the house for the rest of her life." Her eyes turned to him again, "So what do you want to know?"

He tipped his head slightly and gave her a steady look. "I want to know what you are and what you can do." She flinched, her fear resurfacing. "And," he said in a slightly annoyed tone, "why you're so afraid of me."


End file.
